


Stuck Up Bookworms

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki hated Jensen Ackles. He was a stuck up bookworm that couldn’t give the time of day to anyone but his precious books, even the librarian who spent his time outside of class working at the library and helping students. Unfortunately for Jared, Jensen was hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Up Bookworms

Jared Padalecki hated Jensen Ackles. He was a stuck up bookworm that couldn’t give the time of day to anyone but his precious books, even the librarian who spent his time outside of class working at the library and helping students.

Jared didn’t go around asking for ‘thank you’s’ and big grins, but having a little respect for the guy that politely checks out your books _every day_ because you have the need to go to the library every fucking day, deserves something more than a grunt. Jensen didn’t even make eye contact!

And the real bitch of it was that Jensen was kind to other people. The first time Jensen Ackles came into the library, he was with a red headed girl who had a sparky voice and a guy with strangely long hair. They didn’t really read, just made fun of Jensen and they hung out.

That was the first time Jared heard Jensen laugh he was taken with the guy. Even from his position behind the desk, Jared could tell Jensen was dead drop gorgeous. And when he approached Jared to check out his books, Jared almost fainted.

But Jensen took one look at him and clammed up. He shoved the books across the counter with his student ID card and that was the end.

Every interaction they’ve had after that has been the same. Jensen shoves heavy books across the counter, gives Jared his student ID card, Jared tells Jensen when his books are due, and Jensen leaves without so much as a smile.

Unfortunately, underneath all the animosity, Jared had a small crush on Jensen. He’d never admit it to anyone, but Jared fantasized about Jensen’s smile and green eyes and making Jensen laugh like his friends did.

Sandy teased him endlessly about Jensen. Though Jared had never said it out loud, Jared suspected that Sandy knew about his crush on Jensen. She laughed at Jared when he went off on one of his rants on Ackles. He ranted to Chad, too, but he was often in his own world and barely listened to Jared at all.

“Why am I friends with you?” Jared grumbled to Sandy.

“Because I was the only one willing to volunteer at the library with you,” Sandy pointed out.

“I’m eternally grateful,” Jared deadpanned. He sorted through the book drop. “I hate sorting books.”

“Me too,” Sandy agreed. “Ooh, your crush just walked in.”

“My _what_?” Jared’s jumped out from the back room. “Oh. He’s not my crush. I hate the guy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sandy muttered. “That smile is _so_ cute!”

“He’s a jerk.”

“You know, he’s gay,” Sandy said. “Remember that guy I worked on my photography project with? His name was Steve Carlson, and he told me.”

“And how would Steve know?”

Sandy smirked. “Curious, are we?”

“Shut up.”

“Well, anyway, he just happens to be Jensen’s best friend. When we were working on the project together, he let it slip. Also, he’s single.”

“Sandy, drop it. I am _so_ not into him.”

Sandy rolled her eyes and stacked books into a cart. “I’m gonna go reshelf these. You ogle Jensen Ackles.”

“I do not ‘ogle’ anyone,” Jared muttered.

Jensen was alone today, Jared noticed. He sat in his usual lounge chair tucked into the corner and pulled a huge book out of his bag. Jensen curled into the chair and started reading.

Jared admired how easily Jensen lost himself in a book. He leaned against the counter and _maybe_ it was possible that Jared was ogling him.

A student cleared their throat and Jared jumped. “Oh, sorry.” He smiled brightly at the young girl and she waved it away.

“No worries. He’s cute.”

Jared blushed. “I don’t know who you’re talking about,” He muttered.

The girl giggled. “Okay.” She handed him a psych book. “I’m _majoring_ in how to figure people out. Don’t think you can slip anything by me.”

Jared shook his head. “Are all psych majors so high and mighty?”

The girl flashed a smile. “I prefer intuitive. I’m Genevieve Cortese, by the way. And if I didn’t catch you drooling over Jensen Ackles, I’d totally hit on you right now.”

“You know him?” Jared asked with too much enthusiasm.

“Yeah, sure. He’s a physical therapy major, so we occasionally rant over pre-med. Want me to introduce you?”

“No,” Jared grunted. “It was nice to meet you.”

Gen winked. “Just give me a call if you change your mind.” She handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. “He’s a sweet guy. Always smiling at everyone. A little shy, but sweet.”

Jared forced a smile. “I believe you.”

Gen walked off and Jared’s expression turned bitter. “Not sweet at all. He’s an asshole.” Jared pulled out a copy of _The Scarlet Letter_ and started reading.

“The Scarlet Letter?”

Jared was jolted out of his book to see Jensen standing above him with another stack of books. Great. The first time the guy speaks to Jared and he’s making fun of him. “Do you need something?”

Jensen became mute again and handed his ID over. Jared snatched it and ran it through the machine. “Your books are due in two weeks,” Jared snarled. Jensen grabbed his books and scurried off.

Jared fingered the plastic thing on the counter. _Oh, shit!_ The little card was Jensen’s ID. “Sandy!”

“What?”

“Jensen left his ID!”

Sandy cackled from behind a shelf. “You’re kidding.”

Jared waved the piece of plastic. “Unfortunately not.”

“Oh, Jare, this is fate! You have to hunt him down and give him his ID and then you two will have hot sex.”

“I think there’s a few steps between there,” Jared muttered. “I’ll just call Gen and ask her to give the ID back to him.”

“Why won’t you?”

“Because I hate him and he hates me,” Jared explained. “I don’t even give a fuck if he finds it.”

“Sure you don’t,” Sandy mocked. “So just leave it here and hope he finds it.”

“Fine, I will!”

Jared pushed the ID into the corner and stormed into the back room. “I’m sorting books!”

His copy of _The Scarlet Letter_ fell onto the ground and Jared remembered Jensen mocking him for reading it. “Fuck him,” Jared growled. “I hope he never finds his ID.”

 

Jared called Gen that night and told him Jensen left his ID in the library and the next morning, it was gone.

 

Sandy and Jared sat under a tree in the quad. “I heard you got Genevieve to give Jensen his ID back,” Sandy started.

“I didn’t want it cluttering up my desk,” Jared explained. “I still think he’s a giant dick. He probably didn’t even thank me for keeping it.”

“I bet he _has_ a big dick. I mean, have you see his bod-,”

“Sandy, seriously. This is so far from appropriate.”

“I’m not going to push forever and then you’re going to regret it. You’re going to regret not listening to me and going after Jensen.”

Jared crinkled up the wrapper to his sandwich. “The moment you stop pushing will be the happiest moment of my life.”

Sandy snorted. “Sure it will.”

Jared lay back against the tree and closed his eyes. “The sun feels nice.”

“Changing the subject, huh?”

“Can we please talk about something other than annoying Jensen Ackles?”

“Sure. I need help in chemistry, can you help me out?”

“Yeah, let’s go to the library,” Jared suggested. “I’ve got you covered.”

“I’d be lost without you,” Sandy teased.

The library was quiet during lunchtime. A few students were on the computers but most people were outside enjoying lunch. “I really hate Chem,” Sandy sulked.

“Why are you taking it?”  
“The prof is hot.”

“That’s a good reason for a class,” Jared said sarcastically.

“Shut it.” Sandy suddenly smirks. “Oh, look who walked in.”

“Who?” Jared looked at the door. “Oh. We’re leaving.”

Sandy shook her head. “Sit down. You’re helping me in Chem regardless of who is in the library with us, unless you get so distracted by Jensen’s hotness that you forget to actually help me.”

“He’s not that hot.”

“God, you’re like a teenage girl. ‘Oh, I’m not into him’, ‘oh, it’s not a crush’, ‘oh, he’s not that hot.”

Jared blushed. “Let’s just do your fucking chemistry homework.” And Jared certainly couldn’t be blamed for looking up at Jensen every few minutes. The guy was really hot, and Jared could appreciate beauty.

But it’s not because he had a crush on Jensen. Because Jensen Ackles is an asshole.

 

“Fucking hate morning classes,” Jared muttered. He felt like he was sleep walking. Taking a class before 8 am was a shitty idea. Thank god for the multiple coffeehouses on campus. “Oh, coffee.” He opened the door to the coffee shop blearily blinking his eyes. “So tired.”

He hadn’t taken two steps when he felt hot coffee burning him through his shirt. “Shit!” Jared yelled. “Oh, ow, fuck, ow!” He certainly felt more awake, but also in excruciating pain.

He glared at the guy who spilled the coffee on him and saw startled green eyes. “Oh, you’re fucking kidding me!”

Jensen’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion and Jared fumed. “What the hell is your problem? I don’t know what I did to piss you off, asshole, but you don’t have to be such a _jerk_ all the time. You’re rude in the library, you spill coffee on me, and you don’t even thank me for returning your ID! Fuck you, Jensen!” Jensen didn’t respond. “Are you going to say anything, asshole?”

Jensen still looked shell-shocked. And Jared glared. “Fuck you, Ackles.” 

Jared stormed out of the coffeehouse, furious. One thing’s for sure—he’s _so_ over Jensen Ackles.

 

Jensen didn’t come to the library that afternoon, or the afternoon after that. Jared was grateful and a little sad at the same time. Jared should have been grateful that the guy he hated more than anyone else in the world wasn’t around to bug him.

Maybe Jared wasn’t as over Jensen as he thought.

But the day after, Jensen appeared in the library again. Jensen smiled shyly at Jared but he glowered and Jensen’s smile slipped off.

“I want to apologize,” Jensen mumbled. “I didn’t mean to spill coffee on you. And I didn’t know it was you that found my ID, I thought that was Gen. I’m sorry, and I’m grateful.”

“Doesn’t matter, we still hate each other,” Jared told him.

“We hate each other?” Jensen asked. The fake confusion pissed Jared off.

“You hate me. I hate you. You think I’m a jerk, I think you’re a jerk. Hence, we hate each other.”

“You hate me?” Jensen’s surprised voice had a hint of dejection.

Jared picked up his copy of _The Scarlet Letter_. “Yup. Now if you excuse me, I want to read without you being fucking annoyingly in my face!”

“Right. We hate each other,” Jensen said. “Um, right. I’ll leave you alone then.” He sounded strangely sad.

“Good.”

Jensen looked mournfully at Jared and then left the library.  

 

Jensen didn’t come to the library for a week. Jared’s anger prevented him from missing Jensen and for the first time, Jared shuffled around the library happily. The annoyance from his life was gone. The crush had finally evaporated. And now Jared could go out and date guys and live his happily ever after without Jensen.

But Jensen’s red head friend did show up. On the 8th day of no Jensen, she appeared at the counter tapping bright red nails. “Danneel Harris,” She introduced.

“Jared Padalecki.”

“I know,” Danneel sneered. “Jensen’s told me plenty about you.”

“That asshole, don’t believe him.”

“You complete _fucker_!” Danneel yelled. “I can’t believe you! You yell at him, you hurt him, you fucking told him you _hated him_.”

“He hates me!” Jared protested.

“He _loves_ you!” Danneel shouted. “He has the biggest crush on you in the world and you just told him you hate him. Congratulations, you broke my best friend’s heart.”

“I didn’t—he never talks to me!”  
“God, you moron,” Danneel growled. “He’s shy. It’s almost debilitating. And he gets up in front of his crush he loses his voice. And every day he rants to me about how stupid he must look in front of you, how he wishes he could tell you how cute and smart he thinks you are but he gets all choked up.”

“I didn’t know,” Jared whispered.

“I don’t fucking care. But Jensen does, and you’re lucky I managed to restrain Chris because he wanted to kill you and bury you in the Texas desert. Fix my Jensen, please, because I’ve never seen him so sad.”

“I didn’t know,” Jared repeated meekly.

Danneel flipped him off and stalked out of the library dignified. Jared gaped after her and when the glass door closed, Jared’s head thudded onto the counter. “Wow, I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, you are a little bit of an idiot,” Sandy agreed.

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Sandy said softly. “I thought you knew.”

“You knew? Did _everyone_ know that he liked me?”

“He didn’t exactly keep it a secret. He returns all the books the next day, you know. He just comes in as an excuse to see you.”

“That’s not true.”

Sandy sighed and pulled out a stack of receipts. “Books checked out by Jensen Ackles are: A study of photography, the anatomy of a dog, how to ask a girl out, a history of Shakespeare, art from the 17th century-,”

“Okay! I get it!” Jared exclaimed. “I’m a jackass. I hurt him.”

“And now,” Sandy shoved him in front of the counter. “You’re going to go find Jensen and fix things.”

Jared swallowed dryly and trudged out of the library. He didn’t know what to say to make things better. Hell, he didn’t even know what room Jensen was in. He groaned and pulled out his phone.

“Gen? It’s Jared.”

“ _Hey Jared.”_

“What’s Jensen’s room number?”

“ _He’s in Prentice Hall. Room 205.”_

“Thanks, Gen!”

“ _You’re not going to tell me what this is about?”_

“I will if it works,” Jared promised. “But right now I’ve gotta run.”

Jared did run, all the way to Prentice Hall. He was panting by the time he reached Jensen’s door and probably sweaty and gross, but he knocked nonetheless.

A sad Jensen opened the door. His eyes looked red and tired and as soon as he met Jared’s gaze his eyes dropped to the floor. “Hi,” Jensen mumbled.

“Hi, Jensen,” Jared said. “Can we talk?”

Jensen nodded but watched the floor. “I’m sorry,” Jared started. “I thought you hated me and that’s why you never talked to me. I didn’t know you were shy. I’m sorry and I didn’t mean the things I said.”

“I forgive you,” Jensen said quietly. “I’m not mad.”

“But you’re upset.”

Jensen looked up at him. “I’ve had a crush on you all semester and you told me you hated me.”

“I didn’t know you liked me,” Jared tried.

“For someone who works around books, you’re awfully dumb,” Jensen replied.

Jared winced. “I’m a horrible person.”

“You’re not. I wouldn’t like you so much if you were.”

“I don’t hate you,” Jared blurted. “I have a crush on you, too.”

“You don’t have to say that, I already forgave you,” Jensen said glumly.

“Jensen,” Jared cupped Jensen’s face with one hand. “The first time you walked into the library you were with Chris and Danneel, who scares me by the way, and you were laughing and I thought you were the hottest guy I’ve ever seen. And even when I thought you were a jerk because you wouldn’t talk to me—which I now know was only because you were shy—I still liked you because you smiled with Danneel and your friends and everyone said you were sweet and smart and I think it’s cool that you’re majoring in physical therapy—which Gen told me, I’m not some creepy stalker—and I like you, a lot Jensen, I really, really do.”

The hopefulness in Jensen’s eyes reduced Jared into a pile of goo. “You do?” Jensen asked shyly.

“Yeah, a whole lot.” Jared beamed at him.

“I like you a whole lot, too,” Jensen admitted.

Jared wrapped Jensen up in a hug. “I know.”

“You’re hugging me.”

“I know. I like you. And I have no concept of personal space.”

“I can deal with that,” Jensen replied. He snuggled into Jared’s embrace and he smiled against Jensen’s head.

“Hey, Jensen?”

Jensen looked up at him. “Yeah?”

“Will you go out with me?”

Jensen threw back his head and laughed, and it was the sound Jared had been waiting to hear since the moment he saw Jensen. “I’d really like that,” Jensen replied.

“Okay, good, because I don’t think I would have taken no for an answer.”

Jensen chuckled. “I’m kinda glad you’re stubborn, then.”

“Just ask Sandy. I’m the most stubborn guy ever. And kind of a jerk and clueless, but I’m trying.”

“Well, you’re doing pretty well for a stubborn, clueless jerk,” Jensen teased. “I might even say you’re succeeding.” Jensen smirked. “Wait, you’re scared of _Danni_?”

“She’s scary! She told me your friend wanted to kill me and bury me in the desert!”

“That’s just Chris.” Jensen winked. “I’ll protect you from my evil, homicidal friends.”

Jared smiled. “My hero. Um, I sort of blew off in the middle of my shift at the library…”

“Go back.” Jensen smiled gently.

Jared sulked. Jensen didn’t want to go out with him after all. “Okay, so I’ll…”

“Pick me up at 7,” Jensen called after him. “We’ll go out then.”

Jared walked back to the library with a goofy smile on his face.

 

“I’m guessing it went wall,” Sandy teased.

“Fuck off,” Jared muttered, but he couldn’t get the giddy smile off his face.

“I told you! I knew you had a crush on him!”

“Yeah, yeah, Sandy, you’re a genius, I bow down to your intelligence, etcetera, etcetera.”

Sandy grinned smugly. “I am amazing.”

“Go stack your books.”

 

Jared’s heart was beating a mile a minute when he knocked on Jensen’s door. It swung open and a glaring boy with long brown hair appeared. “Why are you here?”

“Chris,” Jensen’s exasperated voice came from in the room. “He’s here for me.”

Jensen poked his head over Chris’ shoulder and pushed his friend out of the way. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Jared said breathlessly. He glanced nervously at Chris and Jensen chuckled.

“He won’t hurt you. I promised to keep you safe from my scary friends, right?” Jensen teased.

Jared blushed but smiled. Jensen grinned back and took Jared’s hand. “See you later, Chris!”

“You better answer your phone when I call!” Chris yelled back sternly.

“Fucking overprotective,” Jensen muttered. “Don’t worry, he’s harmless. Just a pain in the ass.”

“I heard that!”

“Come on, let’s go,” Jensen tugged Jared away from the room. “I don’t want him scaring you off before our date even starts.”

“I’m not scared,” Jared protested.

“Dude, you’re as pale as a ghost. Chris is all bark and no bite.”

Jared shuddered. “Yeah. Sure.”

Jensen looped an arm around Jared’s waist. “What do you want to do tonight?”

Jared froze. He’d planned on dinner and a movie, but that seemed way to cliché and boring. “Um…”

“It’s okay. Wanna grab dinner? I know this awesome Italian place.”

Jared’s stomach grumbled and smiled embarrassedly. Jensen laughed. “I take that as a yes.”

As adorable as Jensen was when he was shy, he was downright gorgeous when he was talking. Jensen was animated and smart and he made Jared laugh harder than anyone else. When the food came, Jared moaned around each mouthful of pasta it was so good.

Jensen nudged him with his foot. “If you keep making noises like that, we might have to skip the movie and go straight home.”

Jared blushed. “The pasta is really good.”

“I know right?” Jensen smiles around a forkful of spaghetti. “This place is amazing.”

“Don’t talk with your mouthful,” Jared mock-scolded. Jensen stuck his noodle-covered tongue out at him and Jared giggled. “You’re so immature.”

“Aw, you don’t think I’m gorgeous?” Jensen winked.

“Oh, you’re the prettiest boy there is.”

Jensen laughed and kicked Jared playfully. “Guys aren’t pretty. They’re sexy.”

“Oh yes, Jen, you’re very sexy.” Jared didn’t know where the nickname came from, but Jensen beamed when he used it, so Jared continued to use it.

“Thanks, Jay.” Jensen smiled softly at him. Jared decided he liked Jay.  

The two of them saw a new action movie that came out and by the end, Jared thought that dinner and a movie wasn’t actually a horrible first date. He walked Jensen home while their hands swung back and forth between them.

“I had fun,” Jensen said outside his apartment.

“Me too.”

“So we can do this again?” Jensen asked shyly.

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen tentatively. “Absolutely.”

“Hey, Jay?”

“Yeah?” Jensen was biting his lip and he looked nervously. _Oh shit, I shouldn’t have kissed him_.

“I’m really glad you don’t hate me,” Jensen said quietly. And with that, he stretched up and kissed Jared again. This kiss was timid at first, but at Jared’s moan it turned hungry and fierce. Jensen’s arms wound around his neck and Jared clutched at his hips.

“Jay,” Jensen panted. Jared kissed and sucked Jensen’s neck. “Room, get inside-,” Jensen pushed open the door and fell into the apartment. Jared shoved Jensen onto the couch and put his mouth back on Jensen’s neck. Jensen mewled and writhed under Jared. “More, more, I want more! Need you, Jay, god!”

“Fuck,” Jared panted.

“Good idea.”

Jared pulled Jensen’s shirt off and threw it in the corner. Jensen was toned and Jared spent a few minutes tracing the muscles on his stomach. Jensen groaned and rubbed his hips on Jared’s. “Jay,” He whined.

Jared nodded and pulled his own shirt off. He slid Jensen’s belt off while he kicked off his own jeans and when they were both satisfactorily naked, Jared ran his hand up Jensen’s dick. He moaned and threw his head back. “Fuck.”

Jared grinned and kissed his way down Jensen’s chest until he was pressing butterfly kisses to the inside of his thighs. Jensen whimpered in need and Jared finally wrapped his mouth around Jensen’s dick. Jensen’s hips bucked and Jared choked a little.

“Sorry,” Jensen groaned. “Ugh, fuck you’re good at this.”

Jared wanted to turn Jensen into a babbling mess. He relaxed his throat and took Jensen deeper in his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over his cock. Jensen squirmed and gasped in pleasure. “Jay!”

Jared smirked and hummed around Jensen’s cock and Jensen shuddered. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m so close Jay, I’m gonna-,” Jensen threw his head back and screamed. Jared swallowed Jensen’s release willingly.

“Fuck, that was good,” Jensen groaned. “You should have told me you hated me _weeks_ ago.”

“You could just have easily told me you liked me,” Jared pointed out.

“I’m sorry, did you miss the part where I’m cripplingly shy?”

Jared snuggled close to Jensen in the bed and buried his head in Jensen’s neck. “I think it’s cute.”

Jensen kissed the top of his head sweetly. “I’m really glad you don’t hate me.”

“I’m sorry I said those things to you,” Jared said. “I didn’t mean any of them.”

“I forgive you. I’m sorry I made you think that I didn’t like you.”

“The shy thing is so fucking adorable, I think I can forgive you,” Jared teased. Jensen blushed and Jared chuckled. “There’s that cute blush again.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Jared said smugly.

Jensen groaned and snuggled into Jared. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, enjoying how Jensen fit. “I knew you’d be a dorky boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” Jared smirked down at him.

Jensen blushed. “Um, I mean-not, like-um, if you want.”

Jared nudged Jensen’s chin up so he could kiss him. “I want.”

Jensen nuzzled Jared’s neck. “What happens now?”

“Well,” Jared straddled Jensen’s hips. “I think we should make up for all the time we spent apart.”

“I guess we’ve got a lot to make up for.” Jensen’s eyes twinkled.

“Yeah.” Jared kissed Jensen sweetly. “I guess we do.”

And Jensen smiled, and Jared was happy.

“Hey Jared?”

“Yeah?” Jared pressed his lips against Jensen’s temple.

“What do you think about sex in the library?”

 


End file.
